


Tower Shenanigans

by Nekos_Black_Rose_13



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Kinda Avengers!Loki, Multi, Randomness, ages change, kids!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos_Black_Rose_13/pseuds/Nekos_Black_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are shorts written for challenges a friend of mine gives me. None of them are very long and they all consist of random events that happen at the tower while the Avengers are growing up under the care of one Nick Fury...also known as Papa Fury when they are very small. </p>
<p>Each chapter will be a different challenge. I don't see the point it making such small shorts into a series. If you would prefer it, please let me know in the comments :3</p>
<p>There will be different pairing throughout and they will be added to the description as they pop up.</p>
<p>I'm marking this work as completed, since there will be no more 'random challenges' done between me and my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying and Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> Ages here would be about 5 and 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony steals Loki's Nutella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages would be about 5 or 6.

Challenge: Must involve someone crying, and Nutella

 Tony Stark snuck around the corner, peaking into the kitchen. Loki sat on one of the high stools around the island cabinet, his short legs dangling freely. He was coating crackers as neatly as a 5-year-old could with a fresh jar of Nutella, humming quietly to himself. Tony grinned and slowly snuck around the corner. When he was close enough he ran and jumped, grabbing the Nutella jar and knocking Loki from his seat with a short scream of surprise. Loki fell onto the floor as Tony ran out of the kitchen, the Nutella grasped in his hands. Tony heard Loki's sobs as he ran and froze when the slightly younger boy screamed, "PAPA FURRRYYYYY!!!!!!! TONY STOLE THE NUTELLAAAA!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...dun-dun-duuuun!!!


	2. Art, Paint and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets jealous of Steve's drawing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are basically 7.

Challenge: Art, Paint, and Jealousy

Clint looked up from his painting a proud grin on his face. It wasn't much, just a house with stick figures in front of it with names over each head. He looked over at where Steve was painting and his face fell. The blonde boy was finishing up a painting of a rose in a background of green. Sure it wasn't the best, but for being done by a six-year-old, it was really good. Clint frowned and looked down at his own painting. It was crud compared to Steve's. He glared at Steve's back before crumpling his own painting and throwing it away. He stormed out of the room, being sure to step on Steve's painting on his way out. Why did that Blondie have to be so good at _everything?_


	3. The Apple Juice Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple juice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are early teens in this one.

Challenge: Apple Juice... Lots and Lots of Apple Juice.

"Anthony Edward Stark, what in the world possessed you to fill our swimming pool with APPLE JUICE?!" Nick Fury asked, glaring down at the fourteen year old boy in front of him. Tony shrugged and looked over at the swimming pool which was now filled with a light golden colored liquid.

"Thought it could use a change," He said smirking. Around the edge of the pool were the other boys, all staring at either the pool or Tony. Fury sighed and rubbed at this temple.

"You are going to drain this pool and have it properly filled with chlorine water by tonight. Do you understand me?" He asked. Tony shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, fine," He said waiving it off. Fury nodded.

"Good," He said turning on his heal and walking away. The other boys left as well to leave Tony to his work. When Fury returned later that night the pool was devoid of all the apple juice, but it had been replaced with tomato juice. "ANTHONY!!!" Fury hollered. Tony jerked awake and ran towards where he heard Fury scream.

"What? What happened? Why-?" He stopped when he saw the red liquid in the pool. "Tell me that is _not_ blood."

"It's not blood," Fury said. "It's tomato juice. You are going to be grounded for three weeks for this. And every _piece_ of your technology is going to be taken away." Tony's eyes went wide.

"It wasn't me this time! It was Loki! I swear!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around. Fury glared at him.

"That's what they all say," He huffed, sealing Tony's fate. Neither of them knew of the slightly shadowed figure hiding in the hallway smirking and trying his hardest not to laugh out loud.


	4. The Cliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor really should listen to people about things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are in the later teens.

Challenge: Traffic Cones and a Flashlight

Thor eased the car to a stop and glared out of the windshield. Everything was pitch black. Their headlights had burnt out and now they were stranded in the dark with nowhere to go.

"I told you that you needed to change those, but would you listen to me? Oooooh no. Never listen to the _genius_ in the family!" Tony complained from the back seat. Loki rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat beside Thor.

"We all told him, Anthony. He listens to no one," He said with a heaving sigh. Thor scoffed at them and reached over to open the glove box. He reached too far and nudged the gearshift. Loki huffed and reached forward, opening the glove box and shoving the flashlight Thor was looking for into his hand. A small 'thump' made the trio frown.

"What was that?" Thor asked. A series of 'thump, thump, thump, thump' sounded and they all looked at the gearshift.

"Oh fuck!" Tony lunged forward and yanked the gearshift back into 'park.' Thor got out with the flashlight in hand to see what they'd hit.

"What is it?" Loki called, rolling down his window.

"Traffic cones," Thor called back. "Come out and look at this. Be careful! Follow my light." Loki and Tony exited the car and walked carefully over to where Thor stood. "Look." He shined the light forward some to reveal why the traffic cones had been there. A giant hole in the road stretched out before them. The drop wouldn't have killed them, but they would've been severely injured if they'd actually gone just a few feet further.

"I told you we took the wrong exit," Loki said at last.

Thor sighed, "I'll call Fury..."


	5. The Missing Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is blamed for Natasha's missing toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages shrink to around 5 again.

Challenge: A misplaced toy

"Papa Fury! Loki stole my water gun!" Natasha tattled. Loki huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, puffing out his cheeks in defiance.

"I did not!" He exclaimed, stomping his foot. "Why do you _always_ blame me?!" Tears gathered at the corners of his big green eyes. Fury came into the play room, a scowl on his features, Natasha waddling along behind him.

"Loki, where is Natasha's toy?" He asked crossing his arms. Loki huffed.

"I don't know," He said shrugging. "I wasn't the one who took it."

"Natasha says that you were," Fury countered. "Is she lying?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Natasha shot from around Fury's leg. "You _always_ take others toys!"

"That's because you always take mine!" Loki shouted, a small tear rolling down his slightly reddened cheek.

"Loki didn't take Tasha's water gun," Bruce said sheepishly, coming in from outside with Tony, Thor and Steve stumbling in behind him. Water dripped from their hair and clothes and onto the carpet. "I did. We needed it." Loki huffed and sniffled, trying to hid that he'd been about to cry.

"Told you," He muttered before storming out of the room.


	6. A Winter Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would think they're about 9.

Challenge: Winter and a fake rose

Natasha sat on the windowsill, ignoring the cold air that crept in around the seams of the window. The book she'd been trying to read forgotten in her lap as she watched the December snow fall outside. It hadn't stopped since late the night before and they'd all had their fair share of playing in it. Thor was wrapped up in three blankets and a large quilt by a fire in the living room because he'd refused to wear his jacket. Loki had decided to sit beside him and make sure he was okay. Tony, Bruce and Steve had disappeared into Tony's and Bruce's room for a gaming marathon. Clint had locked himself away in his and Steve's room for the majority of the day and wouldn't let Natasha in. That was strange. So, Natasha sat there on the window wondering what in the world the boy was doing. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she turned around. Clint stood there with his hands behind his back and his eyes glued to the ground.

"Hey, Tasha," He said glancing up at her. "I, um...I made this for you." He thrust his hand out and it took the redheaded girl a few moments to figure out what it was she was looking at. It was crumpled and hard to tell that it even had a shape, but either way, it was a red rose made out of tissue paper. She smiled and took the rose from Clint.

"Thanks, Clint," She said leaning down to kiss his cheek.


	7. Baseball and Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is forced to endure a baseball game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're all probably around 19 or 20.

Challenge: A baseball game and a caught ball

Loki would rather be in the stomach of a whale than sitting in the stands, squashed between Thor and some overweight man who reeked of body odor and three week old meat waiting for the baseball game to start. It had been Steve's idea to come. Of course, Thor and Tony had readily agreed. Clint and Natasha decided it might be a good idea. The only other one who had been completely against it had been Bruce, but the majority had the vote on this one so they all had to go. Loki pulled his arms as close to his body as his could, hunching his shoulders so that he wasn't touching either of the men beside him. He wasn't sure how much time passed nor how long he could take the anger boiling under his skin.

Thor had turned to him at some point, seeing that his brother wasn't enjoying himself, and started talking. Loki kept his glare forward the whole time. He watched as the man at bat hit a home run into the stands. He waited to see who would catch it, but no one did. He frowned as the streak of white came closer, then he realized-it was coming straight towards Thor's head and the dumb blonde didn't even see it! Loki's hand shot out and he grabbed the ball when it came within range. Thor's eyes widened in shock when he looked at the ball in Loki's hand right in front of his face.

"You really should pay more attention to things," Loki muttered, tossing the ball to Steve, who'd been hoping to catch it. The young man looked at the ball before tossing his back to Loki.

"You keep it," He said grinning. "You caught it." Loki smirked.

"I suppose so," He said turning the ball around in his hand.


	8. Oh The Colors!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The colors...are everywhere!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're most likely between 3 and 5. And this is super short...I'm sorry.

Challenge: Crayons and a Door

Fury was going to strangle those kids. Every last one of them. Every single door and most of the walls in the tower were covered-COVERED-in crayon drawings. And he knew who did each drawing thanks to the colors. The golden ones were Thor, red was Tony, blue was Steve, black was Natasha, purple was Clint, the lime green was Bruce and the dark green was Loki. Fury turned on his heel and stormed into the playroom. Time to start the executions.


	9. Bubble Gum Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Tony try to blow the biggest bubble in the world...good luck boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the tweens. Most likely 12 or 13.

Challenge: Bubble gum

Bruce stepped into the kitchen with his nose buried in his notebook. He glanced up to see what he'd come in there for and stopped. Thor was seated on one of the high stools at the island, his left cheek poking out in a strange manner and Tony standing with three packs of Double-Bubble bubblegum. They turned to look at him as he stood there.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked after about half a minute of Bruce's staring.

"Um...what in the world are you two doing?" He asked lowering his notebook. The two grinned.

"We're trying to blow the biggest bubble known to man," Thor exclaimed around the wad of bubblegum in his mouth. Bruce nodded and slowly started to back out of the kitchen.

"Good luck with that," He said before turning and walking back out of the kitchen. He heard Thor start to blow his bubble and Loki came walking past him, his eyes trained on the thick novel in his hands. He went to warn him about the bubble-blowing duo in the kitchen but he was waved off and passed by. He watched as Loki entered the kitchen and waited. A deafening 'pop' rang out a few moments later followed by an angry scream.

"Odin's beard...Thor...I will KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!" Bruce had to press himself flat against the wall to avoid getting run over by Thor as he ran from Loki. Both of them were covered in pink bubble gum.


	10. Of Essays and Printers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has finished his paper...and got Loki'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 14 or 15.

Challenge: Homework and a paper jam

"Finally!" Tony cheered throwing his hands up into the air in victory. After six hours of painstaking work he'd finished his critical analysis paper for his English class and managed keep each and every sarcastic remark that had popped up into his mind out of it. Now all he needed to do was print it. He hit the print button and stood to go over to the machine and frowned at the flashing orange light. He looked at the small screen and saw that his paper couldn't be printed because of a freaking paper jam. Tony groaned and opened up the printer. He found a piece of paper wadded up inside of it. He carefully pulled it out and was about to throw it away when he saw the ink on it. He opened it and read the three words 'You've been Loki'd' and sudden dread filled him. He spun around in time to see the tail end of the taller teen running out of the room. He rushed to his computer and found that his printing process had been canceled and that his paper had been completely deleted. His scream of rage and distress rang out throughout the tower. Loki's chuckles were only heard by the books in his bedroom.


	11. Bruce's Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't seem to find his glasses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how old they are here...probably somewhere in their teens.

Challenge: Kittens and Glasses

"Thor, have you seen my glasses?" "Have you seen my glasses, Natasha?" "Where are my glasses?" Bruce had been asking these questions all day. His glasses were gone and no one had seen them. He'd looked everywhere. Loki had even allowed him to search his own room to avoid suspicion. He'd given up on the search and slumped down in a recliner in the living room, folding his arms over his chest. Fury came into the room with a strange look on his face.

"Bruce, I found your glasses, but you have to see this for yourself," The man said. Bruce thought the worst. He stood slowly and trailed after Fury down the hall and into one of the guest bedrooms. The taller man stepped aside and motioned for Bruce to go further into the room. Bruce frowned, not sure what he was supposed to be looking for until he spotted it. Lying in the middle of the pillow was a female cat, seven baby kittens curled up around her fast asleep. Lying just beside the eight felines were Bruce’s glasses.

"I guess you found more than my glasses," He said going over and carefully plucking his glasses from the pillow and placing them on his face. "Think we can keep them?" Fury shrugged.

"Might as well," He said turning on his heal and leaving the room. Bruce looked down at the family again with a smile. Seven kittens and one adult. For some reason, the scenario seemed rather familiar to Bruce.


	12. 21st Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's going to wake up with a big headache and some nice body art in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are definitely 21 here.

Challenge: Pens and Pipe lines

It was four o'clock in the morning and almost everyone had finally passed out. It had been one of the biggest parties the tower had ever seen, and it had been for Thor's twenty-first birthday. Loki emerged from his room to get a glass of water and stopped in the living room. Tony was crouched next to the couch where Thor was passed out snoring. He saw the shorter man's arm moving and a pen clutched in his hand. He frowned.

"Tony...what are you drawing on him?" He asked in a hushed voice. Tony turned around giving Loki a glimpse at the obscene pictures on the large blonde's face.

"Pipe lines," He answered shortly before turning back to his 'masterpiece.' Loki smirked and approached the couch. He pressed his finger against Thor's side, making him mumble and roll over, exposing the side of his face and arm that Tony hadn't been able to reach before.

"You missed a spot," Loki said as he passed. Tony grinned.

"Thanks, man," He said before going to work on drawing more 'pipe lines.'


	13. Monkey Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a monkey...and Clint has a very good reason to dislike it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 7 or 8 yrs old.

Challenge: Monkeys and a broken arm

Being startled awake by a scream was not ideal to Fury. Nor was the fact that the scream was human. He stood from his bed and ran into the living room to find Clint sitting on the floor cradling his arm close to his small body. He knelt down and placed his hand on the child's shoulder.

"What happened?" He asked once Clint looked up at him.

"Tony's monkey scared me and I fell..." He mumbled, his bottom lip poking out. Fury sighed. He'd known buying that damned spider monkey for Tony was a bad idea, but what Tony wanted Tony got. Just then Tony came into the room with the monkey in his arms.

"Clint? What happened to you?" He asked eying the way the other boy was crying. Clint scooted away from Tony and the monkey.

“Keep that thing away from me!" He yelled. Tony looked at the monkey and then at Clint.

"Why?" He asked in confusion. Clint shook his head.

"Your monkey scared him," Fury explained. "He fell and hurt his arm because of it." Tony looked down at the monkey in his arms and then over at Clint. He left quickly and put the monkey in its cage before coming back and sitting down beside Clint.

"I'm sorry..." He said, looking ashamed. Clint sniffled and shook his head.

"It's okay..." He mumbled with a soft shrug. Fury sighed and went to gather the rest of the kids so they could go to the hospital. After a couple of hours they found out that Clint's arm was broken.


	14. The Broken Bunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor breaks the bunk beds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely 10.

Challenge: A bunk bed and a Lamp

Loki was curled up in his bed-the bunk bellow Thor's in their bunk beds-with a book open against his bent legs. He looked up when Thor came in dragging a mini trampoline. He frowned.

"Thor...what is that for?" He asked. Thor looked up and grinned,

"You'll see," He said positioning the trampoline near their beds. He looked up at the top bunk and then down at the trampoline a few times before backing up and starting to run towards the trampoline. Loki's eyes widened in realization. He barely had enough time to scramble out of his bed, toppling the lamp on their nightstand as he did. He fell to the floor just as Thor hit the top bunk, causing the posts supporting the top bunk to crack. The top bunk and Thor came crashing down onto the bottom bunk, which was thankfully empty. Thor was laughing so hard he was crying. Loki stood up, grabbed the fallen lamp and hurled it at the wall above Thor's head, making the other boy stop laughing.

"Thanks a lot, Thor!" Loki spat. "Now where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"We'll make you pallet on the floor," Thor suggested. Loki rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"Hey, reindeer games," Tony called from the doorway of his room. "You can sleep in here with me and Bruce. We've got an extra mattress." Loki stared at him. Tony rolled his eyes. "I saw him putting that trampoline together and knew you'd need a place to sleep. Just come on." Loki sighed and walked into Tony and Bruce's room. The extra mattress lay on the floor beside the bottom bunk which Tony dove into as soon as the door was shut. Bruce peaked over the edge of the top bunk at Loki.

"It broke didn't it?" He asked. Loki nodded and slipped under the covers. "Thought so. Night guys." Bruce disappeared and Tony and Loki exchanged good nights before falling asleep.


	15. Mud Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is such a trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 or 8 yrs old.

Challenge: Chocolate and Mud

Tony yanked open the refrigerator door stared into it at the array of different foods. Steve peaked in over his shoulder, scanning the shelves as well.

"There they are!" The blonde exclaimed, pointing at the four giant Hershey chocolate bars. Tony reached out and grabbed them before closing the refrigerator. They ran from the kitchen and into Steve and Clint's room which was vacant at the moment. They sat down on the bottom bunk and grabbed two bars each, tearing them open. They looked at the light brown, chocolaty goodness with wide hungry eyes before biting into the treats. Their eyes scrunched and then widened simultaneously before the turn and spat what they had thought was chocolate onto the floor. Mud. They had just eaten mud.

"It's mud!" Steve whined, wiping at his tongue. "Who would do that?!" Tony glared at the mud bars before tossing them across the room.

"Loki would."


	16. Call It a Draw?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forks for arrows? Why not? They sure as hell work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely 11 or 12. I'm sorry that it is once again painfully short...

Challenge: Forks and Knives

"En garde!" Steve hollered holding up his knife like it was a sword. "Prepare for battle!" Tony grabbed his own knife and held it in a similar fashion. The two boys started to duel around the kitchen with the knives clinking together. Clint came in and looked at them strangely before walked towards the silverware drawer and pulling out a fork. He turned and waited until the where in front of a wall. He aimed the fork and threw it as hard as he could. The spokes sunk into the plaster of the wall right between the other two boys making them stop. They turned and stared at Clint wide-eyed. The other boy just smirked at them.


	17. Loki's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a secret...and someone will find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're probably 16 or 17.

Challenge: Journal and a Dark Secret

 "CINT! GIVE. IT. BACK!!!" Loki shrieked before lunging at the shorter blonde. Clint tossed the journal to the side. Tony easily caught it and ran out of the room. Loki rammed into Clint just as the journal flew from his fingers. He snarled when he realized that the journal had left the room and ran after it. He caught Tony in the living room, his eyes growing wide when he realized that the brunette was flipping through the pages.

"'I have come to a rather shocking revelation,'" He read aloud. "'It would seem I have an unfortunate attraction to a certain “philanthropist” by the name of... '" Tony's jaw dropped and he looked up just in time to see Loki slam into him. They went tumbling to the floor and Loki ripped the journal from Tony's limp fingers. "Holy shit…Lokes…you like _me?!_ ” Loki glared down at him and stood quickly, straightening his rumpled shirt.

“Did you even bother to check the date, Tony?” He asked flipping to the page Tony had been reading. He held it out to the shorter teen’s face and pointed to the date at the top, left hand corner. “It was five years ago. A fleeting crush that dissipated very quickly.” He snapped the journal closed and turned on his heel to leave, thanking the gods that Tony hadn’t read any of the later entries. If had…he would know that Loki’s crush had never truly gone away.


	18. Boys Never Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha can glare literal holes into people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 15.

Challenge: Hay and a Hair Brush

Natasha glared at the three boys sitting in front of her as she jerked the hair brush through her hair, pulling out dirt and hay and other stuff that she didn't want to name. Thor, Clint and Tony were all staring at their shoes as she glared at them. Fury stood to the side, looking between the four of them.

"What happened?" He finally asked.

"We were on the hay ride and these three decide to it would be funny to trip me and make me fall face first into the loose hay," Natasha explained pointing at the trio with the end of her hair brush.

"At least that was all they did," Loki said coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, drying his hair with a towel.

"And what did they do to you?" Fury asked turning to him.

"They added mud to the mix," Loki said tossing his towel into a nearby hamper. Fury shook his head in dismay. He gave up then and there on the thought of them every growing up.


	19. Two Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets two letters-One is bad and the other...might be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows 'Loki's Secret' so they are 17 and there is a bit of FrostIron because I cannot help myself. I'm not sorry at all.

Challenge: Cabbage and a Letter

 Tony came into the kitchen, swiping an apple from the fruit bowl, eyeing the cabbage that Loki was munching on. "How do you eat that stuff?" He asked scrunching up his nose. Loki rolled his eyes.

"A letter came for you today," He said, ignoring the other's question. He pushed a plain white envelope towards him. Tony looked down at it and picked it up. He set down his apple and tore it open, pulling out the letter. He read it...and re-read it. And then once more. "What does it say?" Loki asked curiously.

"'Due to your incompetence we are unable to accept you as an applicant to our institution!'" Tony read before throwing the letter onto the counter. Loki frowned and picked up the letter, seeing the symbol on the top right hand corner he saw that it was from Harvard. Tony tossed his apple into the trash bin and stormed out of the room. Loki watched him leave and looked back at the letter. Well…he hoped that what he might find in his room would make him feel better.

* * *

 

Tony slammed the door and flopped down onto his bed. Fury had given them each their own rooms when they’d gotten to the age of eleven, so now there was no Bruce to ask him what the hell had happened to him. Tony rubbed his eyes with his fists and groaned. Incompetence! How the fuck was he incompetent? He was a fucking genius for crying out loud. He dropped his hands to his side. His frown deepened when he felt something like paper crinkle under his hand. He looked over and saw the folded piece of paper lying under his fingers. He picked it up and looked it over without opening it. It didn’t look like normal notebook paper but it was vaguely familiar. He shrugged and sat up before opening it. The writing was easily recognizable with its elegance and sharpness.

‘ _2/9/13_

_I am thoroughly humiliated! Tony stole my journal and read the one part I wished to keep a secret for eternity. It was from five years ago, but it still rings true today. I have developed feelings for my foster brother Anthony Stark. Oh, gods…why did he have to read that one part? Why couldn’t it have been one of the earlier entries when I was still ignorant to my emotions? But in a way I am glad that he found out in such a way, because it saved me the trouble of admitting it to his face._

_And if you are reading this, as I know you are, Tony, then know that I do still have those feelings and it is up to you if they are taken further or not._

_-Loki’_

Tony folded the page up carefully and lay back down on his bed, placing the paper carefully under his hand and over his chest. What now?


	20. War With Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music is the best weapon of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say this one is when they're in their early 20s.

Challenge: Scanners and Speakers

Steve plugged his ears as the heavy metal that Tony loved so much pounded into his brain from the speakers around them. He prayed that the scanner would hurry so that he could get out of there as quickly as possible. Finally, his flyers were finished and he grabbed them, as well as the original and bolted for the door, only to run straight into Thor. He fell backwards and his flyers when flying. Tony laughed at the blonde on the floor and the look of sheer surprise on Thor's face. Steve stood and started gathering his flyers. Once he was in the elevator he told J.A.R.V.I.S. to play that song 'I'm A Barbie Girl' in half an hour for Tony. The look on the other man's face when he did was well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so short.


	21. Natasha's PMSing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the minor effects of PMS for Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In their teens.

Challenge: Russian

 The door slammed open and Natasha came storming in, shouting in a stream line of fast Russian. All eyes looked up at her as she paced back and forth, her arms gesturing wildly around the air. After about fifteen minutes she stopped and looked at the group staring at her.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Uh...you're speaking in Russian and none of us understand you," Clint said finally.

"I believe she was in the middle of an ancient spell and we interrupted her," Loki said turning back to the book in his lap. "Do carry on, Tasha. I'm sure Tony deserves whatever it is you're cursing him with."

"HEY!!!" Tony yelped before paling. He turned to the redheaded Russian. "Please don't curse me! I am _begging_ you!" Natasha rolled her eyes and walked briskly out of the room. Men...


	22. Bombs Away!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for tomatoes is a dangerous business...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're probably 15 or so here.

Challenge: Bombs and Tomatoes

 Loki rummaged through the fridge, a frown permanently engraved on his face. He opened every drawer, looked behind every item and he still couldn't find the tomatoes! He was about to give up when a shot erupted behind him.

"Bombs away!" Tony hollered. Two tomatoes came flying through the air and smacked Loki in the back of the head and right between his shoulder blades. He snarled and whirled around on Tony and Clint, who stood laughing at the other end of the kitchen. At least now he knew where the tomatoes went...


	23. Roses and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has boredom issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 17. Seniors in High school. And yes, there is a bit of FrostIron here. Just hinted, nothing big.

Challenge: Dove Dark Chocolate and a Paper Rose

 Tony looked up at Loki as the other teen plopped into the seat across from him at the kitchen island. Yeah...Loki _plopped_. Something wasn't right here. Tony liked the lingering dark chocolate off of his thumb before he said anything.

"What are you all glum about?" He asked, waving his hand in Loki's direction. Loki glared at him.

"Why am I even taking art again?" He shot back, dropping his arms to the counter and slumping into it. Yeah. Something was _really_ fucking off right now.

"Because you wanted to?" Tony said with a frown. Loki groaned and tossed something onto the counter. He picked it up and found that it was a perfectly made paper rose. The stem was black and even had leaves around the green bloom. "This is really good!" He exclaimed as he examined it. "I mean...it looks totally real!" Loki scoffed and dropped his head onto his arms.

"It's such a _childish_ assignment! I finished it within five minutes and was bored out of my mind!" He said, his voice smothered by his arms. He reached down to grab his messenger back and dumped out the contents onto the counter. An entire bouquet of black stemmed green paper roses fell from it. "And _this_ was the result." Tony gawked. How...? "Tony? Is that...Dove dark chocolate?" Tony looked up and saw Loki staring at the glass bowl beside him. It was filled with chocolates wrapped in shiny purple paper.

"Yeah, why?" He asked with a frown. Before he could say anything more Loki stood and grabbed the bowl.

"Do excuse me. I have some...frustrations to work out," He said and walked out of the kitchen. Ugh...great...now he didn't have his chocolate anymore...But…he did have a bunch of beautiful green roses.


	24. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's just trying to relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably 18 or 19 here.

Challenge: Pickles and cucumbers

 Something was crunching, like chewing, and it was annoying her. Highly. Natasha scowled and lifted one of the cucumber slices from her eyes. Clint stood in the doorway munching on what looked like a dill pickle.

"What is it?" She asked replacing the cucumber.

"Wondering what you're doing," He said with a shrug. "Looks weird."

"I'm trying to relax, do you mind?" She snapped. Clint shrugged again.

"No. Want a massage?" He asked before taking another bite of his pickle.

"When I'm through in here I would love one," Natasha said with a sigh. Clint grinned.

"Cool. I'll have Loki make that tea you like." Then he left. Natasha sighed. She felt better already.


	25. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor are at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly 13 years old here.

Challenge: Pizza and Chocolate

 He knew, just _knew_ that there had been a glass bowl filled with chocolates sitting on the coffee table only an hour ago. Where had it gone? Loki glowered at the empty coffee table and slowly moved into the kitchen. Maybe he could find some chocolate in there. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw _exactly_ what had happened to the chocolates.

"Thor...Tony...tell me you are not doing what I think you are," He said, his eyes widening. Thor and Tony looked up, each with wide grins are their faced.

"It is an experiment, brother!" He said. "Surely you will help us?" Loki looked in dismay at what they were doing. The glass bowl was filled with empty chocolate wrappers and each and every chocolate was now crumbled over a frozen pizza. The oven dinged and Tony grabbed the chocolate covered pizza and took it to the oven. Loki watched in dismay as it disappeared into the oven.

"Consider this payment for those mud bars, Loks," Tony said with a wide, satisfied grin. Loki tilted his chin up and glared before turning on his heal and stalking out of the kitchen. This was _not_ over.


	26. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce can't seem to figure out a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say they're 15 here.

Challenge: Paper and a White Board

Tony huffed and wiped the white board clean again with his sleeve, the gray material thoroughly stained with black Expo marker by now. He started the problem again. What was he missing? He couldn't figure it out. He hated that fact with a passion. It would come to him. It had to. Fucking had to. Behind him Bruce shuffled a few papers around on his desk.

"Have you tried this?" Bruce said coming up to him and holding out a sheet of notebook paper. Tony looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah. Three tries ago," He said turning back to the board and tapping the end of his Expo marker on his lips. Bruce sighed and went back to the desk. Looked like they would be at this all night again. It was probably three hours later when Loki came down and hopped up onto the desk with a cup of pudding. He watched Tony and Bruce work in silence. His legs were crossed at the ankles and they swung lazily as he ate the pudding. Bruce was the first one to look at him and noticed the two closed cups of pudding.

“Planning on being here a while?” He asked pointing at the cups with his pencil. Loki looked at him and then down at the pudding cups. He shook his head before pulling his spoon out of his mouth.

“I thought I might bring you two something to eat,” He said with a shrug. “It’s small and convenient and you don’t have to be away from your work for too long.” Tony huffed and swiped the white board clean again before turning around to face Loki.

“Did you bring chocolate flavored?” He asked shoving the cap onto the Expo marker. Loki looked down at the pudding cups before giving a small nod. Tony held out his hands. “Toss it here.” Loki picked up the chocolate pudding and tossed it to Tony. The brunette caught it easily as well as the spoon that soon followed. “Thanks, Loks.” Tony grinned, tearing open the cup.

“Strawberry Kiwi for you when you want it, Bruce,” Loki said pushing the second pudding cup towards Bruce.

“Thank you,” The quieter brunette said reaching out to receive the pudding and a spoon. That night none of them got any sleep. Tony and Bruce worked while Loki went to the kitchen to retrieve drinks and food when either of them gave off signs of hunger or thirst. Finally, at noon the next day, Tony figured out the problem.


	27. Roswell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is insistent as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 years old.

Challenge: Area 51

 "I have told you time and time again, Tony. Area 51 does not exist," Fury said rubbing his temples. It was times like these that he really hated five year olds.

"Yes it does!" Tony exclaimed, banging his fist against the kitchen table. "I have proof!" He ran from the room and came back a moment later, slamming down a DVD box set of Roswell. Fury blinked at the DVDs and face-palmed. He really regretted showing the kid that show now...


	28. Storyteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Passing the time in a winter storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All around 5 or younger/older.

Challenge: Low temperatures and Dark Room

 Blankets. Lots and lots and _lots_ of blankets were needed. Fury was positive they were using all of the blankets in the tower by now. It was mid February and the power was out thanks to the thunderstorm. No power meant no heat. No heat meant seven freezing kids and one freezing Fury. Natasha was buried in her huddle of blankets...literally. Clint's pile of blankets had merged with Natasha's and he had disappeared under them as well. Tony, Steve and Bruce were sitting in a close circle trying to see who could produce more fogged breath. Then Fury saw Thor and Loki, and was honestly surprised. For once, Thor was completely silent and Loki was the one talking. It took him a moment to realize that Loki was telling Thor a story. The blonde was huddled close to his brother's side, listening intently as the raven haired boy spun his tale. Fifteen minutes later, Natasha and Clint had popped up from their blanket hill and were listening as well. Tony, Steve and Bruce stopped with their own activities to lean closer as the story went on. Ten minutes later, Loki finished his story and realized that he was being watched. He quickly pulled his blankets up over his head and hid the way his cheeks burned pink from embarrassment.

"Hey! Where are you going? Can we hear another one?" Clint exclaimed, practically leaping forward when Loki disappeared in his blankets.

"No," Came the muffled reply.

"Oh, come on, Loks! That was really awesome!" Tony put in, standing up and waving his arms in earnest. "Please? Just one more?"

"Yes, brother! Give us another tale!" Thor bellowed. For an eleven year old, he had a really loud voice. A single green eye peered out at them through an opening in the blankets.

"Truly?" Loki asked softly.

"Yeah! Come on, Loki, please? Just one more?" Steve pleaded. Slowly Loki's head emerged from his blankets and he nodded. The other six children huddled close to share body heat and the hear Loki better. One story quickly became five or more and it was nearly three in the morning when they found that the electricity was fixed. It had been on for the past four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about writing a full fledged fan fiction based around these shorts. Let me know what you think in the comments, I would greatly appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins...Dun-dun-duuuuun!!!


End file.
